smifandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Claiming
Basic Claiming is the eleventh episode of Super Mario Island. Summary While hanging out on Seashell Beach, Flygon and Daisy compete to see who can collect the most shiny seashells. Plot The episode opens to a shot of Seashell Beach, which then cuts to a mischievous Daisy sneaking up on Flygon, who is napping on her back. Daisy smirks and puts her hands on Flygon's feet, causing her to open her eyes a bit. Daisy smiles and starts playfully tickling Flygon's feet, causing Flygon to burst out into laughter and plead for the tomboy princess to stop. Daisy ignores Flygon's plead and continues tickling her, smiling as she watches her friendly rival laughing it up on the beach sand. A few moments later, Flygon stops laughing and grabs Daisy with her tail. She grasps Daisy's hands over her head (that way, she won't tickle her anymore), says "Alright, tigress, it's my turn!" and starts playfully tickling her underarms, sides, hips, ribs and belly with her claws, causing Daisy to squeal in laughter and Flygon to smile. Between her ticklish screams, Daisy apologizes to Flygon for sneaking up on her and tickling her. Flygon accepts Daisy's apology and stops tickling her. Daisy pants lightly and looks at Flygon with a smile on her face. Flygon smiled back at Daisy and the two girls laugh. In the confessional, Daisy admits that Flygon is a great Pokémon to hang out with, while Flygon admits that Daisy is a great friend. Suddenly, the girls see a shiny seashell a few feet away from them. Daisy and Flygon race to the seashell and Daisy picks it up. Flygon tells Daisy that they should have a shiny seashell collecting contest and Daisy agrees. The girls then start looking for and collecting shiny seashells. An hour later, Rockruff tells Flygon and Daisy that it's lunch time at Playa Des Awesomeness. Flygon and Daisy agree and go to Playa Des Awesomeness for lunch, knowing that they will continue their contest after they eat. At Playa Des Awesomeness, the SMI crew have lunch in the cafeteria. Everything was peaceful until something crawls into Mario's shirt and Mario starts laughing. Spike senses a Caterpie in Mario's shirt and, hating it when bug Pokémon wander around areas that are busy, gets her out. He then throws the Caterpie to the other half of the Playa Des Awesomeness cafeteria and Mario starts panting very heavily. Mario thanks Spike "I never been tickled that much in my life! Thanks, Spike!" and Spike, smiling and honestly trying his best not to let out his anger, tells Mario "You're ULTIMATELY welcome, Bro!". In the confessional, Spike loudly admits in anger that he's sick of bug Pokémon wandering around busy areas, while Boo and Dry Bones laugh at Spike's angry face because they think it's funny. Quotes see Daisy sneaking up on Flygon, who is napping on her back. Daisy smirks and puts her hands on Flygon's feet, causing her rival to open her eyes a bit. then smiles and proceeds to playfully tickle Flygon's feet Daisy:"Tickle tickle tickle!" Flygon:(laughs) "STOP! PLEASE! THAT TICKLES!" ignores Flygon and continues tickling her, smiling as she watches her friendly rival laughing it up on the sand. few moments later, Flygon stops laughing and grabs Daisy with her tail. then proceeds to put Daisy's arms over her head. Flygon:"Alright, tigress, it's my turn!" starts playfully tickling Daisy's underarms, sides, hips, ribs and belly with her claws. Daisy:(squeals) Flygon:(smiles) Daisy:(squeals) "I'M SORRY FOR SNEAKING UP ON YOU AND TICKLING YOU, FLYGON! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Flygon:"Apology accepted!" stops tickling Daisy and lets her go. - ~Confessional~ (Daisy's Confessional) Daisy: "Flygon is a great Pokémon to hang out with! She's also a great rival!" (Flygon's Confessional) Flygon: "Yeah! Daisy's a great friend! She's also a great rival!" ~End Confessional~ ___________ ~Confessional~ (Spike's Confessional) Spike: "I AM SO FREAKING SICK OF BUG POKÉMON WANDERING AROUND AREAS THAT ARE BUSY!!!!!" (Boo and Dry Bones' Confessional) [[Boo|'Boo']]: "Aha! Dude, did you see Spike's face in the confessional?" [[Dry Bones|'Dry Bones']]: "Yeah, Bro! So freaking priceless!" Boo and Dry Bones: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ~End Confessional~ Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Seashell Beach, which is a recurring location from this episode onwards. * This episode also marks the first appearance of Caterpie. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1)